Where multiple parallel processors require simultaneous access to a resource held in computer memory, several strategies are possible. First, the processors could take turns to access the resource, however this reduces the performance of the processors. Second, multi-ported memory could be employed, and third, the entire resource could be replicated in different memory banks; both the last options are expensive.
A particular example of a resource held in computer memory is a dither matrix or dither volume used for digitally halftoning a contone color image. When dither cell registration is not desired between different color planes of the image, a set thresholding units handling the dithering of individual color components may require simultaneous access to a different dither cell locations.